My guide
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Clark gets split into two and Kal El decides he wants Chloe to be his guide for this world.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood in the middle of the cornfield between two bodies. Well technically it was two bodies but one person, Clark Kent.

She didn't understand what had happened, or how this was possible. One minute Clark had been fighting Mark, a super powered Meteor freak, then the next Mark had stabbed Clark with what Chloe could only guess was black Krytponite. There had been a flash of light, and Mark had vanished, leaving Chloe standing between two separate entities that were both different, yet both the same.

She stood frozen between them. When Lex had been split in half, it had turned out to be the two sides of his personality. The ultimate good in Lex, the friend that Clark had always wanted him to be. Then the darker side of Lex. The ruthless monster who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted no matter who it hurt.

With that thought running threw her mind, Chloe felt torn. She wanted nothing more than to run to her friend, to be there for him when he started to regain consciousness. Yet she was to terrified to move an inch in either direction. She had known Clark for a long time, he was her best friend, a good person, a true hero in her eyes. But Chloe was not naïve, she knew Clark had a dark side. Sure he tried to keep it hidden, but there were a few occasions were his dark side had made an unexpected visit. Chloe had learned from experience that you really didn't want to be in the vicinity of an evil Clark. So she figured that staying still and not moving was her best option for the time being.

--

Kal El awoke and sat up very slowly. He knew instantly what had occurred. His entity had split from that of Clark Kent. He knew this because, he had Clarks memories, but unlike Clark they did not effect him. They didn't bring about any emotions. Kal El didn't understand human emotions, to him they were a weakness and nothing more.

Once he was fully to his feet, he finally noticed the blonde female who was starring at him with what seemed to be concern in her eyes. He quickly sifted threw Clarks memories so he could place a name to her face. Ah, yes, now he remembered. She was known as Chloe Sullivan. Best friend and confidant to Clark Kent. It was obvious she was in love with the boy, even though he had feelings for another.

Kal El looked her over slowly. She had shoulder length blonde hair that reminded him of the sun. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that looked like emeralds. Her skin was pale, but not overly so, not enough to make her look sickly. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and blouse set.

He tilted his head as she spoke. "Clark?" She said his name more like a question, her emotions of concern written all over her face.

He took a step towards her. "I am Kal El." He stated firmly.

Chloe's eyes widen in fear and she takes a step backwards, towards the other him, Clark who was starting to awaken. She gasps as she feels Kal El grab her arm. She hadn't even seen him move.

"And you are Chloe Sullivan." He looks her over once more. "You will do."

Chloe tried to pull away but to no avail. "I'll do? I'll do what exactly?" Chloe really didn't like the way he was looking at her.

An evil, yet very sexy smirk played across his features. "You will teach me of this world, your customs so I can better understand it."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

He states the next words like they were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I may rule this planet of course."

Upon hearing those words Chloe renews her efforts to escape his grasp. "No! I will never help you, never!" She turns to look at Clark who was staggering to his feet. "Clark! Clark help!"

Kal El pulls her into his arms, holding her close. "Do not fight the inevitable Chloe Sullivan." With those words, her propels upwards into the sky, Chloe in his arms, her cries for help growing softer in the distance.


	2. No escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

**AN: *Hides behind computer* I know! I know! *Hangs head in shame.* I haven't updated this story and you all probably want to kill me and I do not blame you. I won't try to make excuses..I hope you all can forgive me. I know I should have posted but I just couldn't find the inspiration needed to continue and Smallville's new episodes are not helping the writers block. The only reason I updated was because I am on a writing kick and did get some inspiration. I hope that it continues so I am able to write more. I didn't abandon this story...I just took a really long resting period. I am even watching the episodes with Kal and Kal El again to get into his character.**

**Still no Beta reader so don't mind the mistakes. Please R&R like always!**

**----**

Chloe stood in the lavish Metropolis apartment. She recognized this place from when Clark had been infected by red kryptonite and been taken over by his alter ego Kal. It was no wonder that Kal El had chosen this place to turn into his lair. It had a sort of gothic darkness to it and Chloe had to admit, it was appealing in a dark eerie kind of way. It had no personal touch to it and that made Chloe look at it as cold and empty, like Kal El. He may look like Clark but he certianly was not Clark. Kal El was cold, uncaring, and most of all he was ruthless.

"This place is suitable for now." Her eyes snapped to look at his face when he spoke.

He showed absolutely not emotion while he talked. His expression was blank, his tone bored and uninterested. He paced around the livingroom area, seemingly ignoring her once more. She wondered if he had even been talking to her in the first place. Probably not considering she was only a lowly human who held no importance. Why had he taken her of all people? Surely he'd be able to find another human and trick them into getting what he wanted. Why choose the one girl on the planet who knew his weakness's?

"It's not really my style." When he continued to ignore her she stood up.

This was her chance to make a break for it. Ever so slowly she crept towards the door. When she reached her goal, she gently placed her hand on the handle and turned it at a snails pace. She couldn't risk hurrying and alerting him to her escape plan. Finally when she had the knob all the way turned, did she dare slowly pull the door open. Holding her breath, she yanked the door wide open and made a dash for the stairs. She made it all of two steps before she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

She initiated plan B and let out the loudest scream she could manage. He was quick to cover her mouth with his hand but she bit down hard. He pulled his hand away in shock, not pain since she would not be able to hurt him even if she wanted to. Well not without green kyrptonite. As soon as his hand removed itself, she started screaming again. "Let go of me you pyscho! Clark! Clark! CLARK! Damnit Kent get your ass down here-" Her rant was cut off when Kal's hand once again covered her mouth. She struggled but it did not do her any good.

Kal El threw her intot he apartment and slammed the door. "How dare you try to defy my orders! I am Kal El, last son of Krypton! I am-"

"Way to full of yourself!" The blonde reporter snapped at him.

Insulting the super alien probably a really stupid thing to do but she would not back down just because he could kill her with his pinky. She had faced the likes of Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, Zod, and deranged meteor freaks, she wouldn't let some alien on and ego trip intimidate her. Chloe Sullivan laughed in the face of danger, literally. She was the once editor of the Torch and Daily Planet reporter. She lived for the world of the wierd.

"Full of myself?" The Kryptonian frowned for a moment in confusion. After a moment he looked at her once again. "Explain how one can be full of himself? Humans cannot clone themselves, and they have only one body. Being full of yourself does not make sense."

For the first time Chloe felt kind of bad for the evil alien. He had been thrust into a world he did not have an understanding of. She shook off the feeling quickly. She had to remember that he was the bad guy. Heck, he had kidnapped her and was holding her hostage! "It's a term us humans use when we beleive a person thinks they are better than others. If someone is arrogant or beleives they know better than the rest of us."

He tilted his head at her. "That is not accurate Ms. Sullivan. I know I am smarter than you humans, I do not presume to know, I do know. Therefore I am not full of myself."

Chloe sighed in fustration. Would she have to explain everything to him? "Just because your species was highly advanced, it does not mean you know better than the human race. You had years to evolve and grow as a species. If we were given enough time, we'd be and advanced super race as well."

Kal El stepped forward and grasped her jaw between his fingers and squeezed until she winced in pain. "You need to learn your place human."

**TBC...**

**AN: Sorry it was so short but it is an update and I will update faster I promise! These chapters are going to be short because it's just how it worked out. I hope to post every other day but I am not sure if that will be possible though I will try I swear.**


End file.
